mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MarioMario543212
Welcome ~ThaSheetMon5 Hey, I wanted to be in your video, my color code : 8107EC20 0000 8107EC22 0000 8107EC24 0000 8107EC26 0000 8107EC28 8A00 8107EC2A 0000 8107EC2C 8A00 8107EC2E 0000 8107EC38 0000 8107EC3A 0000 8107EC3C 0000 8107EC3E 0000 8107EC40 0000 8107EC42 0000 8107EC44 0000 8107EC46 0000 8107EC50 0000 8107EC52 0000 8107EC54 0000 8107EC56 0000 8107EC58 8A00 8107EC5A 0000 8107EC5C 8A00 8107EC5E 0000 8107EC68 0000 8107EC6A 0000 8107EC6C 0000 8107EC6E 0000 8107EC70 0000 8107EC72 0000 8107EC74 0000 8107EC76 0000 8107EC80 0000 8107EC82 0000 8107EC84 0000 8107EC86 0000 8107EC88 8A00 8107EC8A 0000 8107EC8C 8A00 8107EC8E 0000 8107EC98 3903 8107EC9A 0000 8107EC9C 3903 8107EC9E 0000 8107ECA0 7306 8107ECA2 0000 8107ECA4 7306 8107ECA6 0000﻿ ~ThaSheetMon5 MarioMario54321 here's my colour code!! 8107EC20 0001 8107EC22 8000 8107EC24 0000 8107EC26 8000 8107EC28 0000 8107EC2A 8000 8107EC2C 0000 8107EC2E 8000 8107EC38 0040 8107EC3A 0000 8107EC3C 0040 8107EC3E 0000 8107EC40 0040 8107EC42 0000 8107EC44 0040 8107EC46 0000 8107EC50 0000 8107EC52 0000 8107EC54 0000 8107EC56 0000 8107EC58 0000 8107EC5A 0000 8107EC5C 0000 8107EC5E 0000 8107EC68 0000 8107EC6A FF00 8107EC6C 0000 8107EC6E FF00 8107EC70 0000 8107EC72 FF00 8107EC74 0000 8107EC76 FF00 8107EC80 FFFF 8107EC82 0000 8107EC84 FFFF 8107EC86 0000 8107EC88 FFFF 8107EC8A 0000 8107EC8C FFFF 8107EC8E 0000 8107EC98 0000 8107EC9A 0000 8107EC9C 0000 8107EC9E 0000 8107ECA0 0000 8107ECA2 0000 8107ECA4 0000 8107ECA6 0000SuperZeldaAlex987123 20:31, July 19, 2012 (UTC)SuperZeldaAlex987123 Hi, welcome to MarioMario54321 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dowser page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Hello, MM. Do you have my photo on my wiki page yet? -Schm2000 Yes, but I used your code and took my own picture of it. Yours was too blurry and the quality was horrible, no offense. -MarioMario54321 MM! What is the secret to avoid copyright on Youtube anyway? - IJosh64 Make the copyrighted music sound different so that they don't get you. -MarioMario54321 Can you take a picture of our Mario color? 8107EC20 00FF 8107EC22 FF00 8107EC24 00FF 8107EC26 FF00 8107EC28 00FF 8107EC2A FF00 8107EC2C 00FF 8107EC2E FF00 8107EC38 FF80 8107EC3A 0000 8107EC3C FF80 8107EC3E 0000 8107EC40 FF80 8107EC42 0000 8107EC44 FF80 8107EC46 0000 8107EC50 00FF 8107EC52 0000 8107EC54 00FF 8107EC56 0000 8107EC58 00FF 8107EC5A 0000 8107EC5C 00FF 8107EC5E 0000 8107EC68 FF80 8107EC6A 0000 8107EC6C FF80 8107EC6E 0000 8107EC70 FF80 8107EC72 0000 8107EC74 FF80 8107EC76 0000 8107EC80 00FF 8107EC82 0000 8107EC84 00FF 8107EC86 0000 8107EC88 00FF 8107EC8A 0000 8107EC8C 00FF 8107EC8E 0000 8107EC98 0000 8107EC9A 0000 8107EC9C 0000 8107EC9E 0000 8107ECA0 0000 8107ECA2 0000 8107ECA4 0000 8107ECA6 0000. Thank you! -IJosh64' Can do. You know, I wish people on this wikia would write more blogs, as they give badges for commenting on blogs. -MarioMario54321 MM, Do you think you can help make our {C}Wiki 250th page celebration video. My Project 64 is bugging, and if you {C}upload it on your channel, lots of more people will join. {C}Btw, I was going to make a blog, but my account is suspended for a month. {C}Thanks! From IJosh64 This wiki hasn't reached 250 pages yet! Of course it might sooner or later, which will put this post out of date. As for the video, what do I or the character(s) in project 64 have to do? -MarioMario54321 I've already recorded all of the parts already AND I've got Pt. 1 done. It will be viewed with the other people! The above was from Schm2000! Have you seen The War of YouTube yet? It's great! {C}You can download it at schm2000.wikia.com {C}it's almost as great as your videos From IJosh64 I'll take a took at it. -MarioMario54321 MM! I think that video posted that might give people seizures about the Lunar Eclipse should be taken down from YouTube! -IJosh64 That video's been up for like 3 years, and I've had very little complaints about that. Like 1 or maybe 2 at all. -MarioMario54321 Just warning because what if someone lost their life. -IJosh64 Surely that'll never happen. -MarioMario54321 Where did the idea of Mastar come from? Who is this? The idea of Mastar came after I decided to give the Star World and The Cosmic Crystals a villian. I just thought of the words "master" and "star". When did you find out about this wiki, and how many pages did we have then? -IJosh64 I randomly found it while browsing, and it has like 100 something pages. -MarioMario54321 Can You please Unblock me At Spyro Wiki and Skylanders Wiki Collinzap12 16:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I never blocked you! Unless you're talking toCanjosh9. Maybe it was him? -MarioMario54321 1. What? 2. It's IJosh64 Never mind. Maybe that was a mistake. -MarioMario54321 Aura24, Ask Aura24 That She can unblock me At Spyro wiki and Skylanders Wiki Collinzap12 14:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok I asked her. Check your talk page or hers to see what she said. -MarioMario54321 Whats The Main Song At Luigi's Ultimate Revenge On Mario? -??????? I honestly don't know myself. It was one of this big folder filled with random songs that I got from someone. -MarioMario54321. MM! Can we make a rule where only main contributors can get pages? -IJosh64 Yes. This way, no fans can make their own pages. Blahmarrow Blocked Me Ask Blahmarrow To Unblock Me At Spyro wiki. Scouage Called Me Webhead At Spyro Wiki. Please Unblock Me At Spyro wiki And Talk To Scouage is not Nice To Call Collinzap12 A Mean Names. I don't think he's gonna do that even if I ask him. Not if you caused them trouble in any way. Oh and please put your name next to your quotes so I can see them. -MarioMario54321 Unblock Collinzap12 At Spyro wiki? Hello, MM. What's your favourite food? Just curious. -Lucariokiddo I dunno, Pizza? -MarioMario54321 How To Be the Admin In Dr. Seuss Wiki I've nothing to do with that wiki. So don't ask me. Tell Brandon Rea to Unblock Me At ALL The Wikias Before its Too Late. Dude I'm sure he'll say no and please put your name so I know who you are! -MarioMario54321 ROBLOX? What happened to it? SuperEmiga has more acounts on YouTube than SuperEmigaII?! - Doesn't matter how many he makes. Thanks for the welcome! i will definitely ask if i need anything. Glad to be part of the wiki! P.S. i would be honored if uyou check out my channel. Thanks! http://www.youtube.com/user/SuperMarioWalkthrus SuperMarioWalkthrus 03:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I am SkipperThePenguin100 (KowalskiThePenguin100 as Youtube Rangers' Nickname), want to be friends? Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! 11:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok ok enough. Skipper, "friend" is a strong word, but "fan" is not. MM! Help. SuperEmiga is here! He vandalized my page! Stop him, please! IJosh64 (talk) 00:09, September 18, 2012 (UTC) It's true what IJosh64 said. Emiga and a SMG4 imposter are vandalizing the wiki. I'm trying my best to revert the pages, but it interrupts me making my homework. Lucariokiddo (talk) 17:16, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Please MarioMario54321! Emiga is attacking and please get rid of him! He trolled your page and made it so, well he hates you! Stop Emiga before everyone gets hurt! IJosh64 (talk) 01:10, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Seriously. The vandalizers (Emiga and an SMG4 imposter) are even blaming their own vandalism on ME! They try to make me look bad while I'm just undoing the vandalism. (On a side note: I changed my username on Wikia. I don't like the name Lucariokiddo anymore.) Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 11:56, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I got this. -MarioMario543212 Thanks a lot, MM54321. I, too, tried my best, of course. I was on my own most of the time. Anyways, I'm glad you showed up. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:18, September 21, 2012 (UTC) This wikia makes for some powerful blocking power. If you feel you need to keep this wikia safe from abusers, ask Bob11881's brother for admin power. Just try to be really active and maybe he'll give it to you. Try telling him that I permit it. Got it. It'll sure come in handy to stop the vandalizers. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:30, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Great. Now someone's imposterizing me with my old username, except the L is an I. And he's grossing me out! Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 11:03, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry. That impersonator is blocked. Now you can go back to making contributions! And be sure to keep this wikia safe and free of bad stuff. MarioMario543212 Alright. Got it. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 13:23, September 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for blocking the imposter. And yes. I'll do my best to keep this Wikia safe. ;) Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 13:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Aside from bothering me, he also continously removes all content from some pages. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:33, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Why do you claim that you're one of the best out there on Youtube? You only have about 9,000 subs and 13,000,000 views. Other people have way more. Of course he's not the best. Everyone knows that. And could you please stop getting on his nerves? Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:35, September 29, 2012 (UTC) What's up MM?SuperWario9000 (talk) 17:17, October 8, 2012 (UTC)SuperWario9000 Don't worry MM many users think that I'm a troll but I'm only here to protect and secure this wiki Please, MM, help! Many people think that I'm trolling and putting bad stuff on here, but all I'm doing is trying to make it better.RealMarioFan22 (talk) 05:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC) EmigasFist2 is here! Ban him before he does something dumb! IJosh64 (talk) 17:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) EmigasFist2 did not destroy any pages or trolled, so no need to ban him.RealMarioFan22 (talk) 08:47, October 15, 2012 (UTC) @above We just have a bad feeling about it. Though he's not doing anything bad now, that might still come. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 08:49, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey MM54321. I just wanted to ask if you approve with This video I made. I know I used you into it, but I still decided to ask for approval. Thanks in advance. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:28, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Damn it MM, you sure make alot of edits on the cosmic crystal pages SuperWario9000 (talk) 21:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC)Superwario9000 @above He's only editing those pages because he wants to get many badges so that he can be #1 ranked on MM54321 wiki. He always wants to be at the top of everything. Mariomario543212,please read my blog post.I have got better plans for the movie.But I have not written them down because then the movie won't be a surprise for anyone.You can talk about it to me whenever!Umario (talk) 13:36, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi MM! I really like your videos and I started making my own... But Google wont let me get a Youtube account... Hi MM I found something on the wiki... it has nothing to do with this wiki! http://mm54321.wikia.com/wiki/4egrsercgawerg Hello! Can you do an article about me? l'm not good to do articles XD Presstartoplay (talk) 13:26, March 1, 2013 Also, I can read your moon language! On the board it was written "welcome to Rainbowtastic Desert. Rainbowtastic temple up ahead"--Umario (talk) 08:21, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey MM54321 I work very hard at this wiki and I think I should get admin powers just check out my profile. MarioSuperSoda (talk) 20:49, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello MM, I was wondering..... can I be an admin? Since I'M A SUPER SAIYAN!! No, but really, I won't abuse the power or something like that. I'll only delete pages and block users if it's extremely necessary. So please? :3 -LL573 (talk) 20:56, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure you two can have admin go tell bobb11881's brother that I said yes. MarioMario543212 (talk) 21:11, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thank you. But how do I contact Bobb11881's brother? Just tell Bobb11881? -LL573 (talk) I can tell him for you. MarioSuperSoda (talk) 21:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks MSS! -LL573 (talk) 22:02, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Can I become an admin too? Not that I'm jealous of LL573, I mean it. Incase you don't trust me, you can see what I do on this wiki. You may notice I can help you and this wiki. I'm not requesting, I am just asking/advicing you to do something. Incase you think my advice is lame ( I shouldnt use such words on an official wiki, sorry), then you may not make me an admin. Follow me and my blogs if you want to know more about me.--Umario (talk) 06:31, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Can I also become a admin? I know you must be getting tired of all these admin requests and want them to stop. I'm not desparate or anything, but I would really appeciate it. I won't abuse admin or anything like that, I just wanna help protect this wiki. Please reply. DD54321 15:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) PEOPLE!!!!! Stop asking to be admins. MM probably has 1 or 2 more admins than he should have because of MarioSuperSoda and I. You're overwhelming him to the breaking point. -LL573 (talk) 16:11, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't wanna pester you, MM, but seriously, maybe I deserve to have admin. I shouldn't be so selfish, sorry. Do you think I am capable of being an admin? I won't misuse the powers, I promise--Umario (talk) 08:08, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry for pestering you, MM. I realised that all good users don't have to be admins. In that way, everyone would be admins, which would mean everyone would only protect the wiki, not improve it! I'm ashamed of myself for being so selfish and thinking that higher positions are great. I realised that even normal users have the right to help this wiki! I'll show everyone who is jealous of being an admin that what a random user can do--Umario (talk) 07:12, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Umario. That's pretty much my main point: if everyone is an admin, this wiki won't get better and they will all be bragging about it. Then people will go like, "I'm going to murder you for bragging you jerk!" And this wiki will go into war. This wiki will not gain a thing if everyone is an admin. Who knows, some people may even be hackers who just try to be so awesome to get admin then vandalize the wiki until he/she loses the privilege of admin, then gets banned. (I SWEAR ON MY LIFE, I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Like I said before, there may be too many admins right now because of me and MSS. But you're right. Regular users can prove themselves without ever becoming admins. -LL573 (talk) 23:00, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Haha, Umario beat you with the achievement points, you're not #1 anymore (Anonymous) So what If I beat you; badges are not for racing. They are earnt by helping the wiki. So that just means I helped the wiki more than you did, MM. No need to get frustrated by reading the above message by RealMarioFan22--Umario (talk) 03:42, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I know. Congrats! - MarioMario54321 What happeneded? You haven't been on for a while. DD54321 22:28, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I realised that there was a gap of 1 and a half months between the first MW video and the second MW video. Is it your college that's stopping you from making vids?--Umario (talk) 02:27, April 13, 2013 (UTC) MM54321! I think you should ask Bobb11881's brother for the "beruaecrat" priveledge, since you're the master of this wiki and should be able to make people admins without having to contact Bobb11881's brother. What do you think? -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 11:56, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, MM! I think LuigiLuigi573 is right! And you can also give the admin powers to the people who deserve it....like LuigiLuigi573 himself, and WikiSchm2000 (Schm2000's wikia account)--Umario (talk) 12:20, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Wow MarioMario.....you were really busy when this wiki first opened! -LuigiLuigi573 22:35, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I did ask him about the beruaecrat proveledge, but he never responded. -MM When you're done with the Moon World, do you have any plans on making a SM64 machinima full-length movie? DD54321 (talk) 02:13, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay. And there's a movie I think I need your permission for. Can you check it out and see if it's okay? I made a blog on it called "KS Meeting 20". -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 18:33, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the permission. Production also probably wont start until Moon World is over because I need a laptop first and I also want to finish my first series before we start. Plus we need the Moon World texture pack, but if you just want to give it to everyone when Moon World is done, that's totally fine, since we're gonna have to wait anyway. And is it okay for you to give me the Lanu Spirit color codes? I wanted to match them with the exact codes that they have in the Moon World. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 12:28, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey MM, can you give me your Skype name? I got Skype a few days ago. (Mine's luigiluigi572193). -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 00:21, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Im a huge fan of Your videos and I would like to ask a question? Which version of part 5 of the moon world is Cannon to the story? Thank you for your time keep up the good work! Tom4Guy123 (talk) 19:17, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Want to block http://mm54321.wikia.com/wiki/User:Happy_Dreths? Lanu Spirit Colors Question On this post, we are debating whether all Lanu Sprits' CCs vary depending on the victim, not just Invort. iJosh64 thinks so, but LL573 not. I also uploaded a recolor of Crystore corrupting Mario because I'm supporting towards that all Lanu Spirits' CCs vary depending on the victim. Is the Mario recolor accurate? KirbyRider (talk) 22:56, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes. -MarioMario54321 Well, couldn't the Lanu Spirits have looked the same way back then, in the first war against Novuscurous? Plus I saw puny/no resemblance between Seizore and LuigiLuigi09876. Same with Radioton and Captain, Radioton was shaded all but the gloves. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 10:44, July 4, 2013 (UTC) LL573 has a point about Seizore and Radioton! I'll have to admit, Seizore's colors look partially like LL09876's colors, but Radioton looks nothing like Captain! Is there an explanation? KirbyRider (talk) 02:20, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey MM, question: Will Lanuwigi become Light-Blue ater Moon World? Mariofan22 (talk) 14:40, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Mariofan14 Are you friends with MarioMario753? - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 20:34, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Just wait until Moon World is over if your question relates to that. - MarioMario54321 I'm VERY sorry to bother about the Lanu Spirits again, but can I have the download links to the arenas used for the fight scenes against the Lanu Spirits? Again, I'm sorry for bothering, but this is probably gonna be the last thing I bother you about. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 12:00, August 18, 2013 (UTC) LL573's right. If we don't get the arenas, we're so screwed. DD54321 (talk) 12:02, August 18, 2013 (UTC) All of those arenas are recolors of the Bowser in the Sky battlefield. -MarioMario54321 Yes, I know, but can you give me the download link(s) to the texture packs that have those arenas in them? -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 15:43, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I really think that page overdriving is a serious problem and I came to u because A. You're the Master of the wiki With so many short pages I'm convinced that we need less short pages and need more long ones. Come to chat. ^ - MarioMario54321 hi Hello, I have some experience from WIkipedia, and I decided to better improve this wikia is to create some warning templates listed here. You may find them useful. Thanks! AMIAquaMassageHP (talk) 22:34, December 25, 2013 (UTC) We need your judgement The majority of admins wanted Starman3 to be desysoped due to admin abuse, such as banning iJosh just because he went against him (iJosh is actually neutral when it comes to either Starman3 or JTC). Rocky needs your final judgement to know whether or not to re-sysop him. If he IS re-sysoped, we plan on giving him a "Last warning" on admin abuse. If he isn't, he's banned for said admin abuse. KirbyRider (talk) 04:50, January 1, 2014 (UTC) If it is possible to give someone less power than an admin would have, such as wiki moderator, then give him that and see how it works out. -MarioMario54321 Do you only accept Youtuber Fans? For your movie? I have a color code.--MarioFan7070 (talk) 03:00, July 5, 2014 (UTC)MarioFan7070 Yes, only Youtuber Fans. -MM5421 @Above X2 I don't know if he's going to put you. Because well, you did kinda close your account. ~SonicFan13 (AKA Kazi Rahman). Hey, MM. Do you know the theme in OO12345 and the Dark Star X? When you and OO12345 fought in part 29. ~SonicFan13 ParagonX9 - The Final Day. You have NO IDEA how long this took to find. DD54321 (talk) 05:10, July 11, 2014 (UTC) @SonicFan FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU--MarioFan7070 (talk) 00:20, July 14, 2014 (UTC)MarioFan7070 I'm so sorry. :( ~SonicFan Is our movies canon? MM, I need to know, do you consider our movies, like KS Movie, my movie or Schm's for example, as canon? We kinda would like this info. IJosh64 (talk) 17:46, August 8, 2014 (UTC) It depends on how much it ties into what is canon to me, given that you want it to be canon to me. -MM54321 Question What would I need to do to become an admin? I've been on this wiki a couple of months now, and I'm even the one who formed this wiki's alliance with the SMG4 wiki, where I actually am an admin. I'm good friends with Dylan, Camboy and Shcm, and I'm in Shroomwood and the Kiddy Stoppers. I have also reported at least 3 trolls and 7 pages to the admins, at least those that are active. I understand there may not be an actual need for another admin at the moment, but I wish to do all I can to contribute to this wiki. The Zog. (talk) 18:05, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I will need more proof that you have what it takes. After your ban given to you by someone else is lifted, I'll think about it. @Above Well I am an active contributor, gave admins many ideas that are now in effect, and am an active member of Project Canon. The Zog. (talk) 21:55, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Project Canon is pretty much toast. (It's Zog, this is my new sig) BedrockPerson :D 15:57, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Other Hello, MarioMario54321,Im one of your fans and i think if even we meet, we could never be friends.So sorry if i wasted your time. Awesomedude75 (talk) 12:02, September 1, 2014 (UTC)Awesomedude75 I'm Felix the Cat123. Felix the Cat123 September 7,2014 Sunday 10:17 P.M (UTC) hi. I am themariogamer. mm54321 please help this wiki!. I see many page have been deleted. and I don`t know who is it. why theres pages deleted from this wiki?. did you know why?. thanks:). @Above OMG! Don't you know why? We are doing project canon, which has something to do with MM54321 videos, characters, etc. That's why we are deleting them (the ones that don't have anything to do with MM54321). ~SonicFan13 Dear MM, We were hoping you'd give KirbyRider1337 your color code. I'm just the messenger, he will be involved in a major blooper with you. (Actually, you'll only be in it for less than 3 minutes, but KirbyRider would try and come back and work with what he has. Also, if you want proof that he wants it, just ask him yourself.) ~ His Friend, KaliniHoudini @KaliniHoudini Tell him he can have it. It's at the very top of this page! -MarioMario54321 Hi MM54321 Stuff Hey so I see you're here pretty much everyday deleting pages....we had a vote a while back and we decided Dylan should be bureaucrat, SonicFan13 should be admin, and Camjosh should be stripped of admin rights completely. If you approve, think you can do that too? BedrockPerson :D 21:30, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I can understand if you're busy but come on, this is getting ridiculous, we can all see you are active and editing. If you agree, then don't respond, if you don't, then do respond! Everyone's getting antsy and this wiki is suffering due to school-related inactivity man. BedrockPerson :D 23:21, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey MM? Do you want to chat for a sec? It's okay if you don't. MarioFan the Master of Nothing 01:24, November 19, 2014 (UTC)FoggyGlasses55 Hey someone keeps reuploading that .gif and it's not me anymore and it's getting annoying. Back to the fourth dimension help Hey MM!What's up?I'm fine! Let me help you out in the hunt of C-Stars in back to the fourth dimension. Here's my Color Code: 8107EC20 0000 8107EC22 0000 8107EC24 0000 8107EC26 0000 8107EC28 0000 8107EC2A 0000 8107EC2C 0000 8107EC2E 0000 8107EC38 00FF 8107EC3A FF00 8107EC3C 00FF 8107EC3E FF00 8107EC40 00FF 8107EC42 FF00 8107EC44 00FF 8107EC46 FF00 8107EC50 928B 8107EC52 0E00 8107EC54 928B 8107EC56 0E00 8107EC58 928B 8107EC5A 0E00 8107EC5C 928B 8107EC5E 0E00 8107EC68 00FF 8107EC6A 8000 8107EC6C 00FF 8107EC6E 8000 8107EC70 00FF 8107EC72 8000 8107EC74 00FF 8107EC76 8000 8107EC80 FFFF 8107EC82 FF00 8107EC84 FFFF 8107EC86 FF00 8107EC88 FFFF 8107EC8A FF00 8107EC8C FFFF 8107EC8E FF00 8107EC98 FFFF 8107EC9A 0000 8107EC9C FFFF 8107EC9E 0000 8107ECA0 FFFF 8107ECA2 0000 8107ECA4 FFFF 8107ECA6 0000 Thanks and let's save the fourth dimension together,buddy! This message board isn't a place to post your long color codes. I don't even know the name of the person who posted this one. - MM54321 Hey We moved to a new wiki. (sort of) You have all the privledges and more there, just saying. BedrockPerson :D 15:52, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, wasn't aware you already knew...so disregard this -_- BedrockPerson :D 16:41, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Just a message. Hey MarioMario54321, I'm a fan of your videos, if you want to, you can add me in one of your videos. My color code: 8107EC20 0000 8107EC22 0000 8107EC24 0000 8107EC26 0000 8107EC28 0000 8107EC2A 0000 8107EC2C 0000 8107EC2E 0000 8107EC38 FF80 8107EC3A 0000 8107EC3C FF80 8107EC3E 0000 8107EC40 FF80 8107EC42 0000 8107EC44 FF80 8107EC46 0000 8107EC50 C0C0 8107EC52 C000 8107EC54 C0C0 8107EC56 C000 8107EC58 C0C0 8107EC5A C000 8107EC5C C0C0 8107EC5E C000 8107EC68 0000 8107EC6A 0000 8107EC6C 0000 Be sure to use it wisely! MasterDrifter01 (talk) 05:53, December 15, 2014 (UTC)MasterDrifter01 P.S. Call me "MD" in your video. No Color Codes in these messages! Don't put your color codes here. They're a waste of space. - MarioMario54321 Hey MM, what's your favorite color? I'm programming admins on the new wiki with custom tags and colored usernames, figured you of all people should have one. BedrockPerson :D 18:31, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey MM,How i can help you in the hunt for C-stars with my color code in back to the fourth dimension?Supermariosonicfan1994 Lemmy's Land Dear Mario64 — I know you may be sad about the death of Lemmy's Land, but I have some good news.I found an abandoned Lemmy's Land TWG Wiki, and renovated it into the Lemmy's Land Wiki! Not only will it archive old submissions but also allow new submissions as well! I consider myself the Lemmy Koopa of that wiki. I am also an admin there. If you want to join, the link is llftwg.wikia.com, and, if you join, you can be part of the exclusive Karma's Admin Chatroom! P.S. I was also able to find Atticus and P.T. Piranha on DeviantArt. BubbleBomber (talk) 02:10, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Actually, it doesn't matter to me. I've moved on to doing my own stuff. - MarioMario54321 Hey, seen your message video. It was cool. And yes, I was one of the more "excited ones" that got disappointed, if you read my blog post. But after seeing your message video, I kind of let some of it go. So yeah, like you promised, once you're done with your IRL problems, I'll be waiting for some new videos. So start coming back as you've promised so much, MM. MarioFan7070 (talk) 00:56, December 23, 2014 (UTC)FoggyGlasses55 How do I change the M on my hat? Toad's Tool doesn't work, and I'm a fan of your videos. Hope you reply soon.. Jade The Gamer 7890 (talk) 11:37, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I use Rice's Video Plugin - MM54321 LEGO Battle Wiki If you liked Roy's Sports Hall from Lemmy's Land, and you love LEGO, you will LOVE the LEGO Battle Wiki! It contains Roy's Sports Hall-quality LEGO minifigure battles, and each week, you can vote in a minifigure. The link is at legobattle.wikia.com, and once you arrive, you'll never want to leave! BubbleBomber (talk) 05:41, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Mate, I ENCOURAGE EVERYONE TO REVIVE THIS WIKI!!!!! Glad you still have hope MM, but it is too late for revival. Rocky28447 (talk) 09:22, September 7, 2015 (UTC) The Man Who Started It All, Rocky28447 Hi MarioMario54321. Should I cange my username to marioluigi52341? (----) Hey MM. Your my fav sm64 machnimist and I have some questions. 1. I want to learn how to do sm64 bloopers. Can you teach me? 2. If you do can I add you to my vids? 3. Can you make the doppels come back? 4. Can I make articles about videos. Not just movies but also Videos? -http://mm54321.wikia.com/wiki/User:Deathfire_2006 Hey MM I was wndering if you wanted to be friends? Iris Joestar 15:13, February 14, 2018 (UTC)GlitchedIris64 hey mm? Iris Joestar 13:35, February 28, 2018 (UTC)glitchediris64 can i become an admin i've been the only one on here for months signed pokemanguy ranked #4 nsmbw bloopers 2 and 3 I can't seem to find them on youtube... Do you know what happened to them? Brynda1231 The Awesome l My Talk 04:06, December 24, 2018 (UTC)